PRINCE PROTECTION PROGRAM
by sakura nakahara
Summary: chap 4. ada alasan mengapa Naruto begitu membenci Sasuke, dan kini Sasuke mengetahui alasan itu. alasan kenapa naruto begitu tidal memyukainya. dan setelah mengetahui alasan itu, perlahan-lahan sikap Sasuke mulai berubah pada Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : masashi kishimoto

Pair : sasunaru shikakiba

Warning : au, ooc, shounen ai, cerita gaje, abal dan gak seru

Inspired : PPP (Princess Protection Program)

Cerita ini terinfirasi dari my favorite movie PPP, jadi kalau ada banyak kemiripan gomenne hehe :P (karna sebenarnya emang niru,, tapi pasti alur ceritanya beda ko sama aslinya)

* * *

PRINCE PROTECTION PROGRAM

Langit begitu cerah dengan beberapa awan yang menghiasi, disebuah kerajaan terdapat seorang pangeran yang sedang mencoba pakaian kekaisarannya. Dia adalah sasuke uchiha pangeran dari Negara kecil yang bernama konoha. Saking kecilnya Negara ini bahkan tidak terdapat di peta dan tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang Negara ini. Walaupun begitu Negara ini adalah Negara yang indah dengan total 1000 penduduk ( kebanyakan atau terlalu sedikit? Arrgghh gomen otak saku agak dobe kaya naruto jadi harap readers mengerti ) juga memiliki hasil alam yang cukup melimpah dengan pemandangan yang indah. Setiap orang di Negara ini saling menghargai dan menlindungi satu sama lainnya dan itulah yang membuat Negara ini menjadi sangat makmur.

" bagaimana menurut anda pengeran?" Tanya seorang pria berseragam butler yang memilik rambut perak dan wajah yang tertutup masker

" hhmm cukup bagus" jawab sasuke sambil mengamati dirinya di depan cermin yang sangat besar

Saat ini dia sedang menggunakan setelan jas berwarna putih dengan kemeja biru muda dan sebuah dasi ala bangsawan eropa ( aduh saku gak tahu namanya ituloh dasi yang kaya serbet makan (?) ya tuhan penjelasan saya benar-benar gak masuk akal… ada yang tahu komik nobless? Pokoknya penampilannya tuh kaya rai atau cadis)

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang pria paruh baya yang memilik surai hitam (bener ga?) panjang yang menggunakan pakaian jendral. Dia adalahpemimpin pasukan keamanan militer di kerajaan ini yang juga merupakan paman dari sang pangeran.

" sepertinya kau sudah sangat siap dengan penobatanmu pangeran" ucap sang jendral yang bernama madara uchiha

" hmm, tentu paman "

Madara yang mendengar jawaban dari sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum misterius

"oh lihatlah betapa menawannya putraku ini" datang lah seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menggunakan gaun hitam panjang dengan syal (atau selendang? ) di pundaknya, wanita ini begitu terlihat cantik dan menawan dan dia juga memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan sang pangeran

" mom" ucap sasuke tersenyum.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa sasuke adalah orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek. Dan hanya ibunya seoranglah yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum dengan tulus

" apa kau gugup untuk penobatnmu besok sayang?" Tanya mikoto membenarkan jas dan dasi yang di pakai putranya itu

"hhmm little "

" tenanglah semuanya akan baik-baik saja? Semuanya akan berjalan dengan aman dan lancar. Bukankah begitu madara" mikoto tersenyum sangat manis kearah madara

" tentu saja adik iparku tercinta, akan kubuat smuanya aman" jawabnya

" kalau begitu ayo pergi, kau masih harus berlatih untuk penyerahan mahkotamu besok" ucap mikoto kemudian menggandeng tangan sasuke dasn pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu begitu juga butler mereka kakashi dan hanya menyisakan madara seorang

" tentu akan kubuat besok lebih seru" ucap madara pelan sambil menyeringai bak iblis

.

.

.

 **Di Negara Jepang Tepatnya Di Kota Beika**

Di sebuah rumah yang terdapat di depan sebuah danau kecil yang indah terdapat pemuda pirang beririskan sapphire yang sedang membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat, memasukkannya kedalam tas dan segera turun ke ruangan bawah untuk menyantap sarapannya

" ohayou" ucap seorang pria yang juga memilik surai pirang dan mata sebiru sapphire yang membedakan dari mereka berdua adalah usia dan juga dia tidak memiliki tanda lahir dimasing-masing pipinya seperti si pirang yang lebih muda yaitu anaknya naruto

" ohayou tousan" kemudian mereka duduk dan memakan sarapan mereka

" oh ya naru, siang ini tousan berangkat kerja." Ucap minato

" lagi? tousan baru saja dua hari disini dan sekarang akan pergi lagi?"

" kali ini tousan tidak akan terlalu lama kok."

"kemarin-kemarin juga begitu, tapi tousan malah pergil meninggalkanku sendiri slama 2 minggu" ucap naruto kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya

" naruuu,"

"hahhh, baiklah baiklah, menjadi agen mata-mata memang merepotkan." Ucap naruto

Minato bekerja di sebuah agen mata-mata bernama ANBU, menurut penjelasan minato kepada naruto ANBU adalah organisasi rahasia yang di ciptakan oleh PBB yang bertugas mengawasi setiap Negara dan berusaha melindungi Negara itu. Naruto tahu pekerjaan ayahnya itu sangat berbahaya dan dia sangat bangga kepada ayahnya.

Minato pun bangkit mengacak rambut naruto kemudian membersihkan meja.

" tousan" geram naruto kesal sambil merapikan rambutnya kembali

" ayo berangkat sebelum kau telat" ucap minato kemudian mereka meninggalkan rumah dan masuk kedalam mobil jeep berwarna silver milik minato

Jarak dari rumah naruto menuju sekolahnya memang lumayan agak jauh, kira-kira membutuhkan waktu sekitar 25 menit. Setiap hari naruto berangkat diantar oleh ayahnya jika dia sedang tidak bekerja, tapi jika ayahnya tidak ada dia akan minta sahabat karibnya shikamaru atau gaara menjemputnya atau kadang juga dia naik bus untuk berangkat.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di dekat gerbang sekolah naruto. Beika HighSchool

" belajar yang benar, makan yang teratur dan jangan melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh" ucap minato sambil mengelus kepala naruto

" hhmmm tousan juga harus hati-hati dan pastikan segera pulang dengan selamat. Mengerti?" jawab naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari kebanggaannya

" ha'I ha'I" kemudian meraka malakukas tos yang mereka buat untuk mereka ssendiri ( itu loh tos unik yang lama yang suka ada di film-film. Saku bingung gimana jelasinnya)

Narutopun turun dari mobil ayahnya sambil melambaikan tangannya

Ddrrrtttttt drrrtttttt

Ponsel minato berbunyi dan dia langsung mengangkatnya

" aku segera berangkat " ucapnya dengan nada yang tegas

.

.

.

 **KERAJAAN KONOHA pukul 22:30**

Sasuke yan **g** berada di kamarnya sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa resah dan tidak bisa tidur. Seharusnya ia tidur dari tadi agar mendapat istirahat yang cukup untuk penobatannya besok sebagai raja baru dari konoha. Tapi entah kenapa ia sangat gelisah dan merasakaan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi

" apa aku gugup? Hah mana mungkin," ucapnya sambil mencoba memejamkan matanya

Dan kemudian tiba tiba saja pintu kamar sasuke terbuka dan seseorang memasuki ruangan itu. sasuke berfikir orang yang baru saja masuk itu adalah ibunya, karna hanya ibuyalah yang berani memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

' mom pasti hanya ingin memastikan apa aku sudah tidur atau belum' pikirnya sambil terus pura- pura tidur

Tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara gaduh dan tembakan, sasuke yang kaget karna suara tembakan itupun langsung bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia melihat pamannya madara dengan pistol di tangannya sedang berkelahi melawan seorang pria dengan topeng wajah kucing yang tertembak di bahu kanannya

" apa-apaan ini?" teriak sasuke dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya

Madara yang mendengar suara sasuke langsung membalikan badannya dan mengrahkan pistolnya kearah sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam di tempat terkejut dan tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Saat madara hendak menambakan peluru kearah sasuke dengan sigap laki-laki beertopeng tadi langsung menghentikan madara dengan memukulnya sampai dia terjatuh. Berkat aksi laki-laki bertopeng itu peluru yang tadi mengarah tepat kearah sasuke berbelok kearah samping dan mengenai tembok

"CEPAT LARI" teriak pria bertopeng itu.

Mendengar teriakan laki-laki itu sasuke sadar dengan apa yang terjadi yaitu pamannya berusaha untuk membunuhnya.

" mom" ucapnya kemudian berlari keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu

di luar sudah ada beberapa anggota militer anak buah madara yang mencoba menghalaunya, tapi dengan mudah sasuke bisa mengalahkan mereka semua dan dia terus berlari ke arah kamar ibunya. Sesampainya disana dia melihat kamar ibunya yang sudah berantakan dan tidak ada siapapun disana.

" MOM, WHERE ARE U? MOM?" teriaknya frustasi dia sangat khawaitr tentang keselamatan ibunya

Ia mencari keberadaan ibuya di tempat lain tapi dia tetap tidak menemukannya. Istana yang biasanya slalu ramai kini bagai istana yang sudah lama tidak di tempati, disegala tempat terlihat begitu berantakan ia juga tidak melihat pelayan satupun.

" sedang apa kau disini? Ayo lari" bentak laki-laki bertopeng yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan menarik tangannya untuk berlari sekencang mungkin ke arah luar

" tapi dimana ibuku? Dan siapa kau?"

" aku adalah orang yang suruhan ibumu yang ditugaskan menjaga keselamatan mu. Ibumu pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Saat mereka sampai diluar terlihat sebuah helicopter yang perlahan turun dan melemparkan tali tangga kearah mereka.

" pangeran ayo cepat naik, kita harus segera pergi sebelum pasukan madara datang"

" tapi bagaiman ibuku? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin kalau dia aman? Aku harus menyelamatkannya"

"jika kau ingin menyelamatkan ibumu dan kerajaanmu maka kau harus mendengarkan aku. Aku ada di pihak kalian." Ucap pria bertopeng sambil mencengkram lengan sasuke "sekarang naiklah "

Dengan berat hati akhirnya sasuke memanjat tangga tali itu dan masuk ke dalam helicopter bersama pria bertopeng itu lalu helicopter itupun pergi meninggalkan istana itu

" sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ucap sasuke sambil mendeathglare ke arah pria bertopeng

Pria bertopeng itu membuka topeng yang ia gunakan tadi dan muncullah wajah asli pria yang telah menolong sasuke. Pria manis bersurai pirang dengan mata sebiru langit musim panas.

" aku adalah Minato Namikaze anggota anbu yang ditugaskan untuk melindungimu." Ucap minato

"anbu? Apa itu anbu?"

" anbu adalah organisasi rahasia yang di ciptakan PBB. Organisasi ini di ciptakan untuk mengawasi setiap Negara, dan membantu Negara yang memiliki masalah, kami membantu agar kedamaian tetap berlangsung. Dan aku ada dalalm divisi PPP" lanjut minato

" PPP?"

" PRINCE OR PRINCESS PROTECTION PROGRAM kami ditugaskan untuk menyelamatkan para calon penerus asli kerajaan yang sedang dalam bahaya. Dan tugasku sekarang adalah menyelamatkanmu dari rencana pamanmu yang berusaha untuk membunuhmu dan mengambil alih kerajaanmu. Untuk lebih jelasnya akan kami jelaskan di kantor pusat kami sekarang anda beristirahatlah, anda pasti masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi"

" tapi apa kau yakin ibuku aman?" Tanya sasuke dengan wajah yang cemas

" tenang saja. Ketua kami hokage akan menjelaskan smuanya padamu nanti"

.

.

.

 **PUKUL 05:00 MARKAS PUSAT RAHASIA ANBU**

Langit masih sangat gelap dan Perlahan helicopter yang membawa sasuke mendarat di lapangan di depan sebuah gedung besar berwarna putih. Di luara sudah ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat begitu masih muda berambut pirang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"bagaiman perjalanan anda pangeran uchiha?" sambut wanita itu

" minato-san bilang kau akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Aku harap kau segera menjelaskannya padaku" seperti halnya uchiha tanpa basa basi lagi sasuke langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

" tentu lebih baik kita masuk dulu kedalam"

Tbc…

Review please ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Balasan review ^^

 **s. reader :** ding dong, iya nanti sasuteme fall in love sama narudobe, iya aku juga panggil diri aku sakuchan kok :P lucu? Siapa? Arigatou nee kamu juga lucu xixixixi

 **satansoo** : negaranya kecil ko.. ya kayanya emang kebanyakan deh hehe gomen, gak ko ini sasunaru, sasu keliatan kaya uke ya? Nanti juga kelihatan ko aura semenya hahahaha.

 **Kuma Akaryuu :** udah review ja udah bikin Saku seneng ko arigatou nee ^^

 **Cosmo :** arigatou masukannya.

 **SNlop :** saku gak berniat ngejadiin Sasuke ooc sungguh. Saku gak bisa buat adegan action jadi kesannya maksain banget. Tapi nanti Sasuke gak bakalan terlalu ooc kok. Dikit paling hehe

 **Choikim1310 :** haiiiii ^^ sankyuu nee udah baca tulisan gaje ini. Nanti juga diceritain ko tentang ibunya Naru

Sankyuu nee udah mau baca ^^ ini chapter 2 semoga ada yang suka ^^

Disclaimer : Masashi sensei ^^

Pair: Sasunaru

Inspired : PPP

Warning : au, ooc, shounen ai, typo bertebaran, cara penulisan bebas tanpa memperhatikan EYD yang baik dan benar. Alur cerita kurang nyambung

Chapter 2

 **#Markas pusat Anbu**

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada di sebuah ruangan bersama dengan Minato yang baru saja mendapatkan pengobatan akibat tembakan Madara dan sang 'Hokage' ketua dari organisasi Anbu yang bernama Tsunade

" jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang sangat dingin

"minumlah dulu. Kau pasti sangat terkejut dengan semua yang terjadi iyakan?" Tanya tsunade sambil menyodorkan segelas minuman

" cepat beritahu aku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" ucap Sasuke masih dengan suara dinginnya

" Anda ini sungguh tidak sabaran ya Pangeran?" ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit membentak

" maafkan aku. Aku hanya khawatir pada ibuku "

" aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus tetap tenang. Tanyakan satu persatu apa yang ingin kau tahu" ujar Tsunade kemudian duduk di hadapan Sasuke

" apakah Pamanku sungguh-sungguh berniat untuk membunuhku? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Sasuke

" ya itu benar, Pamanmu Madara Uchiha dia berniat untuk membunuhmu satu-satunya calon penerus kerajaan Konoha agar ia bisa menjadi raja tentunya. Dia berusaha untuk mengambil kembali miliknya, itulah yang di pikirkannya. Kau tahu kan seharusnya Madara Uchiha lah yang menjadi Raja bukan Fugaku ayahmu karna ia adalah putra pertama. Tapi kakek mu tidak berfikir begitu. Kakekmu menilai kalau Madara Uchiha tidak layak untuk menjadi seorang raja karna ia terlalu haus akan kekuasaan dan juga terlalu tamak, karna itulah Ayahmu yang di nobatkan menjadi Raja". Jelas Tsunade

" ta, tapi kenapa ia baru melakukan semua ini sekarang? Bukankah lebih mudah jika ia melakukan semua ini dari dulu? Dia bahkan bisa dengan mudahnya membunuhku saat aku masih kanak-kanak, tapi kenapa baru sekarang?"

"Apa kau sungguh berfikir kalua ia baru melakukan ini semua sekarang?" ucap Tsunade dengan nada mencibir

"maksud anda?"

"dia sudah melakukan rencananya ini sejak 17 tahun yang lalu. Kau saat itu baru berumur satu tahun. Tentu kau tidak akan mengerti apa-apa"

"17 tahun yang lalu? Tapi bagaimana mungkin?" ujar Sasuke. Wajahnya yang biasa stoic kini telah hilang dan digantikan dengan wajah kaget dan tidak percaya

" bukankah kau memiliki seorang kaka? Bisakah kau menceritakan padaku sedikit tentang kakamu?" Tanya Tsunade

" ya, aku memiliki seorang kaka laki-laki. Namanya Itachi Uchiha tapi ia telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal saat pergi ke Negara tetangga dengan Ayahku. Tunggu, jangan-jangan ". Jawab Sasuke memandang horror kearah Tsunade

" ya benar, itu bukanlah kecelakaan Pangeran Sasuke. Itu semua sudah di rencanakan oleh orang yang bernama Madara. Di kapal itu ada anak buah Madara yang merekayasa semua itu. kapal yang di tumpangi Ayahmu sama sekali tidak mengalami kecelakaan. Melainkan semua awak kapal telah terbunuh termasuk juga ayahmu. Tapi ada satu hal yang Pamanmu tidak ketahui"

"a, apa itu?"

" bahwa kakakmu saat ini masih hidup"

" ka, kakakku masih hidup?"

"Minato. " ucap Tsunade memandang ke arah Minato

Minato mengangguk kemudian menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Sasuke

"apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke

" bukalah!" perintah Tsunade

Sasuke membuka map itu yang ternyata berisi sebuah profil dan juga foto seorang pria. Pria berambut panjang hitam yang di ikat dibagian ujungnya, yang memiliki tanda lahir berupa garis halus di kedua sisi hidungnya. Di foto itu memperlihatkan kehidupan sehari-hari dari pria itu. foto laki-laki itu keluar dari apartement, di toko buku, di universitas, juga fotonya saat sedang di kafe dan tempat-tempat lainnya.

" Itachi Uchiha tinggal di Atlanta, Georgia. Saat ini berusia 23 tahun mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan bisnis di Georgia State University. Ia tinggal dan hidup disana dengan nama Itachi Grimms. Ia sudah tinggal disana selama 12 tahun dan berada di bawah perlindungan PBB"

' I, ini kakakku? Jadi dia masih hidup? Dia terlihat sungguh mirip dengan Ayah' batin Sasuke yang terus memperhatikan foto kakaknya itu

" Ayahmu mati saat menyelamatkan kakakmu. Ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri bersama dengan Kakakmu dengan cara melompat kedalam laut, tapi anak buah Madara berhasil menembak Ayahmu. Tapi anak buah Madara hanya berhasil menemukan jasad Ayahmu karna saat itu Itachi telah berhasil kami selamatkan. Mereka mengira Itachi telah tenggelam dan terbawa ombak ."

"bagaimana kalian bisa tahu semua ini? Jika kalian tahu semua ini dari awal kenapa kalian tidak menyelamatkan Ayahku juga?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada suara yang bergetar

" karna ini semua adalah kemauan Ayahmu"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap langsung ke arah Tsunade

" dari awal Ayahmu sudah mulai curiga pada Madara. Setelah kecurigaannya terbukti dia mulai meminta bantuan pada organisasi kami. Dia juga meminta pada kami agar lebih mementingkan keselamatan istri dan juga kedua putranya jika sampai hal buruk terjadi. Karna itulah saat itu kami hanya bisa menyelamatkan Itachi, karna jika kami berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Fugaku maka kemungkinan besar keberadaan Anbu yag bertugas melindungi mu dan Itachi akan terbongkar. Dan jika itu terjadi maka akan di pastikan kalian berdua tidak akan bisa hidup sampai saat ini"

" Paman memiliki banyak peluang untuk membunuhku. Bahkan akan lebih mudah jika dia melakukannya saat aku masih kecil. Tapi kenapa aku masih bisa hidup sampai saat ini?" Tanya sasuke

"Kakashi Hatake " jawab Tsunade

Nama itu tidaklah asing bagi Sasuke, karna itu adalah nama dari butler, pengajar dan pengasuh Sasuke sejak ia kecil

"ah, aku mengerti. Jadi Kakashi adalah salah satu anggota Anbu yang menyamar menjadi seorang butler? Dia melakukan semua itu untuk melindungiku dari ancaman Madara" ucap Sasuke

" ya. Dia bertugas untuk menjaga dan melindungimu"

" itulah alasannya dia tidak pernah meninggalkanku dan selalu menempel padaku seperti permen karet. Aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Tapi masih ada satu hal lagi. bagaimana dengan Ibuku? Dimana dia? Apakah dia selamat?"

"tenang saja Madara tidak akan pernah menyakiti Ratu Mikoto. Karna ia sebenarnnya mencintai Ratu Mikoto dan juga disana ada Kakashi yang akan melindunginya jadi kau tidak usah khawatir. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keselamatanmu"

"huh, ternyata pamanku slama ini adalah seorang iblis" ujar Sasuke dengan nada mencibir. " lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"untuk saat ini kami akan memindahkanmu dulu ketempat yang lebih aman dan tidak diketahui oleh Madara"

"lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepada Pamanku?" Tanya Sasuke

"kami akan melawannya tentu saja. tapi kami akan melawannya dari dalam. Jika kami melawan Madara secara terang-terangan hal itu akan terlalu beresiko pada warga desa dan juga Ibumu mengingat hampir seluruh anggota Militer yang ada di Negaramu adalah anak buah dari Madara karna itulah kami lebih memilih untuk menghancurkannya dari dalam dengan memecah belah seluruh barisan Militer agar tidak berpihak kepada Madara. Mungkin itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama. Tapi kami rasa ini adalah cara yang lebih baik dari pada harus membahayakan nyawa warga desa yang tidak bersalah. Apakah kau juga setuju pada rencana kami Pangeran?"

"jika ada yang bisa ku lakukan katakan saja padaku. Aku akan membantu sebisaku" ujar Sasuke

"baiklah kalau kau sungguh ingin mambantu, sekarang ikutlah denganku" ujar Tsunade berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu diikuti oleh Minato dan juga Sasuke

Mereka masuk kesebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang make up artis. Terdapat cermin rias, berbagai aneka kosmetik, aneka alat untuk menggunting rambut dan juga alat-alat lainnya

" kau bilang ingin membantukan? Baiklah sekarang duduklah" ujar Tsunade menunjuk kursi di depan cermin rias dengan dagunya

Sasuke hanya mengikuti perintah dari Tsunade dan duduk di kursi di depan cermin rias itu

" tu, tunggu memangnya apa yang bisa ku bantu dengan duduk disini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke

Tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang pria membawa gunting alat pencukur rambut dan juga alat-alat lainnya

" potong rambutnya, buat ia berbeda sebisa mungkin." perintah Tsunade kepada laki-laki itu

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade barusan sukses membuat Sasuke menatap horror ke arah Tsunade dan mendeathglare kepada laki-laki yang akan memotong rambutnya itu.

"tu, tunggu. Kenapa rambutku harus di potong? Rambutku saat ini tidak terlalu panjang dan gaya rambutku dari kecil slalu seperti ini tidak pernah berubah dan TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BERUBAH" ujar Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Tsunade. Ia sangat tidak rela jika rambutnya saat ini dirubah seenaknya oleh Tsunade mengingat selama ini ia tidak pernah merubah gaya rambutnya sekalipun.

" Pangeran bukankah anda ingin menyelamatkan rakyatmu? Jika memang kau ingin menyelamatkan mereka maka turuti perintahku dan duduklah dengan tenang kau mengerti" ujar Tsunade yang mulai geram dengan pangeran di hadapannya ini

Mendengar nada bicara Tsunade yang sangat mengerikan akhirnya Sasuke mengikhlaskan rambutnya untuk di potong

"baiklah. Tapi jangan buat kepalaku menjadi botak" ujarnya sambil mendeathglare kearah laki-laki yang akan memotong rambutnya melalui cermi di depannya

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam , duduk dalam posisi yang tegap dan memejamkan matanya karna tidak ingin melihat nasib rambut kesayangnnya

Beberapa menit berlalu, hanya terdengar suara gunting dan alat pencukur rambut . tapi tak lama kemudian terdengar suara terkekeh Minato

"hhhuuufftt hahaha" kekeh Minato

"Minato". Ucap Tsunade yang berhasil menghentikan kekehan Minato

" ah, maafkan saya" ucap Minato

' apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Minato-san tertawa? Apa ia menertawakan rambutku? Sialan apa yang telah orang ini lakukan terhadap rambutku.' Batin Sasuke mulai merasa penasaran akan nasib rambut kesayangannya

" sudah selesai" ujar laki-laki yang memotong rambut Sasuke

Mendengar ucapan laki-lakin itu Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan mendapati rambutnnya yang biasanya lurus sepundak kini telah berubah menjadi pendek dengan gaya yang mencuat kebelakang melawan gravitasi yang terlihat seperti BOKONG AYAM

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan mendeathglare ke arah laki-laki yang telah memotong rambutya itu

" kerja bagus " ujar Tsunade

'sial, kerja bagus apanya? Sekarang rambutku terlihat seperti bokong ayam begini' batin Sasuke merutuki laki-laki itu

Laki-laki itu hanya menundukan badannya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

"baiklah Sasuke mulai dari sekarang untuk sementara waktu kau akan tinggal bersama dengan Minato di rumahnya yang berada di jepang. Dan juga ingatlah mulai sekarang namamu bukan lagi Sasuke Uchiha tetapi Sasuke Uchiwa. Untuk selanjutnya Minato ku serahkan dia padamu. Kalian bisa segera pergi" ujar Tsunade menepuk bahu Minato dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

"seperti yang kau dengar dari tuan Hokage, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal di rumahku yang berada di Jepang. Aku mempunyai anak lalaki yang seusiamu, dia pasti akan membantumu beradaptasi dan kurasa model rambutmu akan menjadi trend baru disana HAHAHA"

 **#NARUTOPOV**

"sankyuu nee Gaara tumpangannya " ucapku turun dari mobil sahabtku Gaara dan berjalan ke arah rumahku.

Haaahhhhhh, aku menghela nafas panjang, karna malam ini aku akan sendirian lagi di rumahku. Atau aku menginap saja di rumah Kiba?

saat aku sampai depan rumah aku melihat mobil Tou-san ada di sana. Eh? Ini kan baru sehari sejak Tou-san pergi apa mungkin Tou-san sudah kembali? Cepat sekali. Syukurlah jika Tou-san sudah pulang.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat ke dalam rumah

"tadaima" teriakku

Di ruang tamu tidak terlihat keberadaan Tou-san begitu pula di dapur dan juga ruang keluarga. Mungkin Tou-san berada di kamarnya. Ku langkahkan kaki kumenuju kamar Tou-san dan saat aku melihat kedalam kamar ternyata benar Tou-san berada di sana. Ia sedang tertidur dengan pulas di atas ranjangnya.

Wow ini pertama kalinya Tou-san hanya pergi dalam satu hari. Biasanya ia pergi untung beberapa minggu bahkan sampai berbulan-bulan. Coba saja ia bisa berada di rumah setiap hari pasti akan menyenangkan. Kulangkahkan kakkiku mendekati ranjang Tou-san, ku ambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh Tou-san

"okaeri Tou-san" ucapku pelan dan keluar dari kamar Tousan

Syukurlah kali ini Tou-san bisa pulang sangat cepat. Aku berjalan menuju kamarku yang berada di lantai dua dengan tersenyum. Kubuka pintu kamarku perlahan dan

Kedip kedip

"GGGGYYYYAAAAAAAAA " teriakku saat ku melihat seseorang sedang tidur di ranjang ku

Aku melangkah mundur hingga menabrak pintu kamarku. Ku perhatikan laki-laki yang sedang tertidur itu bangun dari tidurnya. Wajahnya sangat putih dengan paras yang sangat tampan, rambutnya berwarna raven dengan gaya mencuat kebelakang yang terlihat seperti bokong ayam dan matanya, matanya berwarna hitam. Sangat hitam dan terlihat begitu dingin dan dalam.

" SIAPA KAU? KENAPA KAU BISA ADA DI KAMARKU HAH?" teriakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah laki-laki itu yang hanya memandangku

"hm," satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Siapa laki-laki ini dia itu sungguh menyebalkan dan kenapa dia ada di kamarku?

Ku dengar suara langkah kaki yang menaiki tangga dengan cepat

"Naru ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak?" Tanya Tou-san yang mendekatiku

"Tou-san ada orang asing di kamarku" jawabku sambil menunjuk orang asing itu

"ooohhh, Tou-san kira ada apa. Hahhh kau ini dasar. Kenapa kau baru pulang Naru? Bukankah kau harusnya pulang dari tadi?" ujar Tou-san sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan berjalan turun ke lantai bawah, sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan keberadaan laki-laki asing yang berada di kamarku

" Tou-san, itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting sekarang siapa laki-laki itu? kenapa ia ada di kamarku? Apa Tou-san mengenalnya?" Tanyaku sambil mengikuti Tou-san kea rah dapur

"ya, namanya Sasuke Uchiwa untuk beberapa bulan kedepan dia akan tinggal bersama kita disini" jawab Tou-san dengan cueknya sambil membuka lemari es

"APA? TINGGAL DI SINI? Ta, tapi kenapa?"

Belum sempat Tou-san menjawab laki-laki itu telah berada di tangga dekat dapur. Tunggu, bukankah itu pakaianku? Kaos biru muda dan celana pendek hitam itu. benar itu pakaianku.

" KENAPA DIA MEMAKAI PAKAIANKU? TOU-SAN" teriakku kembali sambil menatap ke arah Tou-san menuntut jawaban atas apa yang sebenarnya terjadi

"aku ingin mandi" ucap laki-laki itu dengan suara yang dingin dan angkuh

Ciihh siapa sebenarnya laki-laki ini dia tidak tahu malu apa? Dan lihatlah tingkahnya angkuh sekali

" tentu" ucap Tou-san kemudian mengambil handuk baru yang ada di lemari penyimpanan dan memberikannya kepada laki-laki itu. "keran yang berwarna biru untuk air dingin dan yang berwarna merah untuk air hangat kamar mandinya disebelah sana" lanjut Tou-san sambil menunjuk kea rah kamar mandi

Dan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun laki-laki itu menuju kamar mandi. Hahhh lihatlah tingkahnya sungguh menyebalkan.

"Tou-san." Ucapku dengan nada penuh penekanan dan tatapan menuntut kearah Tou-san

" ha'I ha'I, Tou-san tahu kau penasaran dengan Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ganti baju dulu, akan Tou-san jelaskan setelah itu. Makan malam ini kita pesan pizza saja ya. Tou-san masih lelah dan bahan makanan di kulkas juga sedikit. Tou-san akan pesan Tuna Melt. Aku ingin apa Naru?" Tanya Tou-san padaku sambil mengambil telpon

"deluxe cheese dengan kentang goreng juga sodanya" jawabku ketus sambil berjalan kearah kamarku kembali

"baiklah, dan untuk Sasuke akan aku pesankan Brazilian Pizza saja dengan banyak topping tomatnya" ujar Tou-san kemudian mulai memesan

Cihh, lihatlah tingkah Tou-san seakan-akan dia sudah mengenal sejak lama laki-laki itu. memangnya siapa sih cowo itu? tapi penampilannya sungguh sangat keren juga tampan. Hanya saja rambutnya itu sangat aneh. Rambut model apa itu? terlihat seperti bokong ayam. Sungguh konyol haha.

Setelah berganti pakaian aku kembali keruang dapur dan melihat ayahku sedang sibuk dengan laptop miliknya di meja makan. Aku pun duduk di kursi di depannya

"jadi siapa itu Sasuke Uchiwa?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan

Tou-san mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku dan menghela napas panjang

" dia adalah seorang Pangeran dari sebuah kerajaan bernama Konoha" jawab Tou-san dengan nada cuek sambil kemballi sibuk dengan laptopnya

"APA? PA,PA, PANGERAN?" teriakku histeris. Jadi laki-laki itu seorang Pangeran? Pantas saja dia sangat tampan dan berkharisma dan juga sangat angkuh dan sombong

"ya, dan untuk sementara dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita Naru, karna itulah kau harus membantunya untuk beradaptasi di sini dan buat dia merasa betah dan nyaman tinggal disini. Kau mengerti Naru?"

" tu,tunggu tapi kenapa dia harus tinggal disini Tou-san?"

"karna saat ini dia adalah tanggung jawab Tou-san. Tou-san bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya dan menurut Tou-san dia akan lebih aman jika tinggal bersama kita disini Naru."

"haahh. Jadi Tou-san membawa pulang pekerjaan. seperti itu huh?"

" ya bisa di bilang begitu. Tou-san pikir ini hal yang bagus. Tou-san bisa saja membawanya pergi ke tempat lain yang jauh dari sini. Tapi Tou-san tidak tahu sampai kapan Tou-san harus menjaganya dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Jadi Tou-san lebih memilih untuk membawanya kemari. Agar Tou-san bisa menjaganya dan juga berada dirumah menjagamu. Atau kau lebih senang berada di rumah sendirian tanpa Tou-san Naru?" Tanya Tou-san sambil memandangku dengan intens

Aku yang di pandang seperti itu oleh Tou-san hanya menundukan kepala sambil menggelengkan kepala dengan lemah

" tentu tidak. Aku lebih senang jika Tou-san ada di rumah. Rasanya sangat sepi jika harus di rumah sendiri" ucapku sambil memajukan bibirku dan mengembungkan kedua pipiku

Tou-san hanya tersenyum kemudian melakukan kebiasaannya yang tidak aku sukai yaitu mengacak-acak surai pirangku

" memangnya ada masalah apa sampai Tou-san harus menjaganya?" tanyaku mulai penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada pangeran itu

" Pamannya berusaha membunuhnya untuk merebut tahta kerajaan. Bahkan 17 tahun yang lalu Pamannya telah membunuh Ayahnya yaitu sang Raja dan juga mencoba membunuh Kakak laki-laki Pangeran Sasuke, tapi agen kami berhasil menyelamatkannya terlebih dahulu dan menyembunyikannya di tempat yang jauh dan tidak ada satupun keluarganya yang mengetahui bahwa dia masih hidup" jelas Tou-san padaku

Wow. Aku kira kehidupan seorang Pangeran itu selalu hidup dalam kebagahagiaan dan kemewahan, aku kira perebutan tahta itu hanya ada di cerita-cerita dongeng saja. Tapi ternyata hal seperti ini sungguh terjadi. Kalau begitu kasihan sekali pangeran itu

" Pangeran Sasuke telah melewati banyak hal yang tidak terduga Naru. Karna itulah apa kau bisa membantu Tou-san Naru?" Tanya Tousan sambil tersenyum lembut kearahku

"hhmm baiklah Tou-san" jawabku

Ding dong ding dong

Suara bel rumah kami berbunyi

"ah itu pasti makan malam kita" ucap Tou-san meninggalkan dapur

Tiba-tiba dari arah kamar mandi datang sang Pangeran yang Tou-san ceritakan tadi. Dia baru saja selesai mandi dan rambutnya basah. Woowww dengan rambut yang basah dan wajah yang tampan dia terlihat sangat seksi sekali. Tunggu? Apa yang sedang aku pikirkan sih?. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku untuk menhilangkan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada dalam otakku ini? Kenapa juga aku harus mengagumi ketampanannya. Ya dia memang tampan sangat tampan malah dan dia adalah seorang pangeran. Tapi aku juga tidak kalah darinya kok. Aku juga tampan dan aku adalah kapten club sepak bola BHS (Beika High School) yang sangat keren. Ya aku tidak kalah keren darinya hahaha

" hai, jadi namamu Sasuke? Aku anak tunggal dari agent yang saat ini menjagamu Namikaze Naruto. Teman-teman dekatku selalu memanggilku Naru. Kau juga bisa memanggilku begitu jika kau mau. Yoroshiku" ucapku memperkenalkan diriku dengan senyum lima jariku. Tanganku terjulur kearah depan untuk bersalaman dengannya.

Tapi yang dilakukan oleh Pangeran ini hanyalah menatap tanganku kemudian menatap wajahku dengan wajah dinginnya.

"hm " ucapnya datar. Bahkan ia tidak menerima uluran tanganku dan berbalik dari arahku

Twich. Sepertinya perempatan siku-siku muncul di keningku. Apa-apaan Pangeran Teme ini? Dia ini sungguh sungguh Pangeran angkuh yang berhati dingin. Aku menyesal telah merasa kasihan padanya sebelumnya. Dan lagi sejak tadi pertama bertemu denganku yang dikatakan oleh orang ini hanyalah kata 'hm'. Apakah di kamus hidupnya tidak ada kata lain selain hm apa?.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menariknya kembali

"oh Sasuke kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu duduklah ayo kita makan malam" suara Tou-san yang datang kembali ke dapur dengan membawa makan malam kami

Pangeran Teme itu berbalik ke arah Tou-san dan menuruti perkataan Tou-san untuk duduk di meja makan. Akupun kembali duduk di kursi ku dan membuka pizza deluxe cheseeku

"maaf ya untuk makan malam pertamamu di rumah kami kau hanya aku beri pizza. Aku terlalu lelah untuk memasak dan lagi bahan makanan di kulkas tidak terlalu banyak. Aku memesankanmu Brazilian pizza. Aku harap kau akan menyukainya. Aku bahkan memesan agar topping tomatnya lebih banyak. Ku dengar kau sangat menyukai tomat." Ujar Tou-san membukakan kotak pizza milik Pangeran Teme itu dan menghidangkannya dalam piring

"Tou-san aku rasa percuma kau bicara padanya. Aku rasa dia tidak mengerti bahasa jepang sama sekali" ujarku sambil melirik ke arah Pangeran Teme itu

"hah? Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto? Sasuke itu bisa menguasai 6 bahasa. Mulai dari Inggris, Jepang, China, Belanda, Perancis dan bahkan Jerman" jelas Tou-san sambil duduk dikursi miliknya

"eh? Tapi saat aku bicara dengannya tadi dia hanya diam dan menjawab dengan ' hm' saja" ucapku

Tou-san yang mendengar hal itu kemudian menatap Pangeran Teme dengan tatapan intensnya. menuntut sebuah jawaban

Merasa di pandangi terus menerus Pangeran Teme itu kemudian menatap kearah Tou-san juga ke arahku

"aku tidak menjawab karna memang tidak ada yang perlu di jawab" ucapnya dengan suara dingin

Kami-samaaa. Pangeran ini sunguh pangeran Teme

"hahaha" Tou-san tertawa dengan canggungnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya "sudahlah sekarang ayo kita makan"

"itadakimasu" ucapku dan Tou-san bersamaan dan kami memulai acara makan kami kecuali satu orang yaitu pangeran Teme

" Mianto-san sepertinya kau lupa garpu dan pisau makanku" ujarnya tiba-tiba

Aku dan Tou-san saling berpandangan kemudian memandang ke arah Pangeran Teme itu. garpu dan pisau makan? Memangnnya untuk apa? Apa dia akan memakan pizza seperti memakan steak?

" apa kau sudah pernah memakan pizza sebelumnya Sasuke?" Tanya Tou-san

"tentu, aku pernah beberapa kali makan pizza di istana dan pelayan selalu menyertakan garpu dan pisau makan. Jika tidak bagaimana aku bisa memakannya?" jawab Pangeran Teme

"hahaha, sebenarnya untuk memakan pizza kau tidak harus menggunakan garpu dan pisau makan, kau bisa langsung memakannya dengan tanganmu. Tapi baiklah akan aku ambilkan " kemudian Tou-san pergi mengambil garpu dan pisau makan dan memberikannya pada Pangeran Teme

Aku menghentikan acara makanku dan memperhatikan pangeran teme. dan ternyata benar dugaanku dia sungguh memakan pizza seperti memakan steak. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan horror sedangkan Tou-san tidak peduli dengan cara makan Pangeran Teme yang aneh ini. Aargghhh KAMI-SAMAA aku rasa aku tidak akan betah untuk tinggal bersama pangeran teme ini untuk beberapa bulan kedepan

"oh ya Naru, Tou-san lupa memberitahumu sesuatu" ujar Tou-san

"hm?" aku menatap kearah Tou-san"

"mulai besok Sasuke akan sekolah bersamamu di BHS. Bantu dia kau mengerti?"

"APA?"

Tbc…

A/N

Hai saku kembali. Adakah yang bersedia membaca cerita gaje Saku? Youkatta kalau ada yang mau baca ^^

Eerrr kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang rambut Sasu ya? Disini rambut Saku sebelum di potong itu sama kaya rambut Sasu pas di serial Boruto gituh, terus pas udah di potongnya jadi rambut Sasu yang biasa deh. Hehe gomenne kalo gaje.

Kalo gitu…..

Review please ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Balasan review ^^

 **Humusemeuke** : hehe ^^ iya sasuke sombong mesti di tabok hehe. Iya ini dalanjut ^^

 **Choikim1310** :entahlah , lihat aja nanti fufufufu ^^

 **Aiko Vallery** : masa hehe. Iya ini dalanjut arigatou nee ^^

 **Elysifujo** : hehe Saku sendiri gak ngerti kenapa Sasu jadi OOC gini haha

: lama ya? Gomenne Saku lagi dilema. Otak Saku jadi blank -.-"

 **Xhavier rivanea huges** : kyaaa Saku juga gak bisa bayangin , kayanya bukan Mpreg deh hehe gomenne ^^

Wah, makasih yah buat yang udah Review. Domo arigatou nee minna ^^

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

INSPIRED FROM PRINCESS PROTECTION PROGRAM

WARNING : OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S) AU

Prince Protection Program

.

.

.

chapter 3

Setelah selesai mandi dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah, Naruto turun kelantai bawah menuju dapur.

"ohayou " sapannya.

Dilihatnya didapur sudah ada Tousannya yang sedang memasak dan juga orang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan PANGERAN TEME. Naruto memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke yang kini sudah menggunakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang sama persis seperti dirinya. Pakaian itu terlihat sangat pas pada tubuh Sasuke

" ohayou Naru" sapa Minato kemudian menyiapkan omurice untuk mereka bertiga.

Dan merekapun memulai sarapan mereka.

Minato dan Naruto sudah mulai acara makan mereka, sementara Sasuke masih diam memegang sendoknya.

Minato yang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke meghela napas

"Sasuke aku tahu kau tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini. Tapi aku harap kau bisa mulai menyesuaikan diri dengan semua hal. Dari mulai gaya hidup, cara berpakaian dan juga makanan disini. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa memberikanmu kemewahan dan fasilitas lainnya untukmu. Tapi itulah alasan kau ada disini. Untuk menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya dan menjadi orang biasa. Jadi aku harap kau mengerti" kata Minato sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sasuke

Sasuke menatap Minato kemudian menangguk.

"hm, aku mengerti. Aku akan berusaha untuk beradaptasi" ujarnya kemudian memakan makanannya

"ciihh," desis Naruto sambil memandang tidak suka pada Sasuke

"ekhem" segera Minato berdehem sambil memelototi Naruto. Naruto memajukan bibirnya dan mengembungkan kedua pipinya menandakan bahwa ia kesal.

Kemudian terdengar dering ponsel yang ternyata milik Naruto.

"moshi moshi" sapa Naruto mengangkat panggilan telpon itu

Minato menatap putranya itu sambil melanjutkan sarapannya

" ossu, hm… ah tidak usah. Tou-san sudah pulang, kau tidak perlu kemari. Hmm wakatta, sampai jumpa di sekolah. Jaa nee"

"siapa?" Tanya Minato begitu Naruto menutup panggilan telpon itu

" Gaara. Dia bertanya aku akan berangkat sekolah dengan siapa." Jawab Naruto

"Tou-san rasa Gaara dan Shikamaru bisa dekat dengan Sasuke"

" EEEHHHH? Itu tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Terutama Gaara" kata Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

" loh memangnya kenapa? Menurut Tou-san mereka akan cocok kok. Kepribadian mereka itukan sama. Pendiam, bersikap dingin dan juga tidak banyak bicara"

Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya sambil terus melanjutkan makan mereka

.

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sudah sampai di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Ia diantar oleh Tou-sannya menggunakan mobil jeep kesayangannya dan tentu saja Sasuke pun ikut dengan mereka.

" Naru, ingat kau sudah berjanji pada Tou-san bahwa kau akan membantu Sasuke beradaptasi disini. Jadi kau harus melakukannya dengan benar kau mengerti? Buat dia merasa nyaman dan ajak dia untuk membaur dengan orang-orang, dan perkenalkan dia sebagai sepupu jauh mu yang akan tinggal disini untuk beberapa bulan"

"ha'I ha'I wakatta yoo Tou-san"

" dan Sasuke, ingat kau harus bisa beradaptasi. Saat ini kau bukanlah Pangeran dari Konoha. Tapi kau hanyalah seorang remaja biasa bernama Sasuke Uchiwa. Dan dengarkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto"

" hm " balas Sasuke sambil menganggukan kepalanya

"baiklah kalau begitu belajar lah yang rajin Naru, Tou-san harus pergi menyerahkan laporan mungkin akan pulang larut"

"haaa'iiii" jawab Naruto asal

Minato melihat Naruto yang wajahnya terus cemberut sejak pagi. Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu suka dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Saat Naruto hendak turun dari mobil Minato mencegahnya

" hey kau melupakan sesuatu Naru?" Tanya Minato

" eh apa?" ucap Naruto terdiam tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ayahnya bicarakan.

Kemudian Ayahnya mengepalkan pergelangan tangannya

"ahhh itu.. " ujar Naruto mulai mengerti kemudian ia mengepalkan pergelangan tangannya juga dan merekapun melakukan tos yang mereka ciptakan untuk mereka yang memakan waktu cukup lama

" baiklah jaa nee" Minato pergi setelah Naruto dan Sasuke turun

"bye.." ujar Naruto terus melambai ke arah mobil ayahnya yang semakin menjauh

Setelah mobil Ayahnya tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto berbalik ke arah belakang menatap Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

" kau dengar apa yang Tou-san katakan tadi? Kau harus menuruti perkataanku " bentak Naruto pada Sasuke.

" hm" kata Sasuke.

"aaiisshhh, kau ini Teme menyebalkan" ujar Naruto kemudian berjalan kearah gerbang sekolah. "ayo"

Mereka berduapun bejalan beriringan masuk kedalam sekolah. Begitu mereka masuk ke area Sekolah tiba-tiba semua mata siswa maupu siswi yang mereka lewati menatap kearah mereka, atau lebih tepatnya menatap kearah Sasuke

Naruto yang menyadari hal itu hanya menggerutu didalam hati sambil memajukan bibirnya

" ossu.. " seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya menghampiri Naruto. "wow " ujarnya ketika melihat Sasuke

" ossu " sapa Naruto

"si,si, siapa dia?" Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke

" oh, dia sepupu jauhku namanya Sasuke Uchiwa." Jawab Naruto dengan suara malas

Setelah itu datang lagi seorang laki-laki berambut seperti nanas menghampiri mereka

" siapa dia?" Tanya laki-laki itu a.k.a Shikamaru

" sepupu jauh Naruto, bukankah dia sangat tampan." Jawab Kiba masih tetap memperhatikan Sasuke

Segera setelah mendengar jawaban Kiba, Shikamaru langsung saja menjitak kepala Kiba

" I,ITTAI." Kiba berteriak mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak oleh Shikamaru sambil melotot kearah Shikamaru. " kau ini apa-apaan sich HUH?"

" sepupu jauhmu? Sepupu yang mana? Setahuku sepupumu hanyalah Deidara-Niisan." Shikamaru mencuekkan KIba dan malah bertanya pada Naruto

" ah, I,I,itu di,dia ini sepupu Jauhku dari luar negri. Ya, dari luar negri." Ucap Naruto dengan sedikit terbata sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya

Shikamaru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menyelidik

"WOW, DARI LUAR NEGRI? SUGOOIIIIII. Pantas saja dia terlihat keren. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya kalau kau mempunyai sepupu di luar negri?" ujar kiba dengan nada suara yang cukup tinggi hingga kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa (yang memang sudah menjadi pusat perhatian)

"ah I,itu, aku juga baru mengetahuinya saat kemarin dia datang hahaha"

" where are u from?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan pelafalan yang sangat fasih sambil manatap tajam kearah Sasuke

" eh?" Naruto mulai panic ketika Shikamaru bertanya dengan bahasa Inggris

" Senoia, Atlanta" Sasuke segera menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru dengan gayanya yang tetap cool. Sementara Naruto hanya mengedipkan matanya tak percaya menatap Sasuke

" Atlanta?" Tanya kiba sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "apa maksudmu Atlantis?"

" Baka! Atlanta itu ibu kota Georgia. Salah satu Negara bagian dari Amerika" jawab Shikamaru kembali memukul kepala Kiba. Sementara kiba kembali menggerutu kepada Shikamaru

Kemudian terdengar suara bel masuk berbunyi.

" kalian ke kelas saja duluan, aku harus mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu."

"hm, baiklah ayo Shika" kata Kiba pergi menggandeng tangan Shikamaru. Atau lebih tepatnya menariknya.

Sementara itu Naruto kembali berjalan kearah ruang kepala Sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto yang telah mengantar Sasuke, kini sudah ada di depan kelasnya, ia merasa beruntung saat dilihatnya ke dalam kelas gurunya sama sekali belum datang.

Sesaat setelah Naruto memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangkunya, Naruto langsung saja dikerubuni oleh teman-teman sekelasnya-terutama para siswi di kelas itu-

" Naruto, laki-laki yang tadi sungguh sepupumu?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"apa benar dia dari luar negri?"

" apa dia akan masuk kelas kita?"

Dan bla bla bla bla bla lainnya. Berbagai macam pertanyaan ditanyakan secara beruntun oleh para siswi yang mengkerubuni Naruto tanpa memberikan jeda dan kesempatan untuk Naruto menjawab.

BRAK

Karna kesal dicecari oleh banyak pertanyaan, Naruto menggebrak mejanya.

"YYYYAAAAA, berhenti bertanya. Ada apa sih dengan kalian? Dia itu bukan selebriti terkenal, kenapa kalian heboh seperti ini huh?" bentak Naruto yang mulai tidak sabar dengan gadis-gadis dikelasnya itu.

Para siswi yang kaget dengan bentakan Naruto perlahan mundur sambil memasang wajah cemberut dan menggerutu pada Naruto

" ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian ribut-ribut?" tiba-tiba seorang lelaki berkulit kecoklatan dengan tanda lahir seperti luka yang melintang di hidungnya memasuki kelas itu.

Setelah itu para murid tergesa duduk ditempat duduk mereka

" Ohayou sensei" ucap para siswa kompak memberikan Salam

" ohayou, sebelum memulai pelajaran aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang terlebih dahulu, dia adalah murid baru. Dia pindahan dari luar negri dia salah satu sepupu dari teman kalian. sensei harap kalian bisa akur dengannya dan bantu dia beradaptasi di Negara kita yang pasti akan asing baginya. kalau begitu anak baru masuklah, dan perkenalkan dirimu"

.

.

.

 **# Sasuke POV**

Terdengar suara bel yang tadiku dengar, bedanya kali ini bel itu berbunyi dua kali. Setelah bel itu berbunyi senseipun pergi meninggalkan kelas kali ini bukan hanya sensei yang keluar tapi juga beberapa anak laki-laki di sekitarku ikut keluar. Tapi para wanita tidak, mereka malah mulai mendekatiku dan berkeliling di sekitar tempatku dudukku sambil berbisik-bisk dan tersenyum

Apa mau mereka?

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis melangkah semakin mendekatiku

"a,aano perkenalkan aku Ino, Ino Yamanaka, salam kenal Sasuke-kun" ujar gadis berambut diikat ponytail itu sambil tersenyum malu kepadaku

Aku hanya memandanginya dengan wajah stoic andalanku tanpa merubah sedikitpun ekspresi wajahku

"hm." Gumaman tidak jelas itu keluar dari mulutku. Gadis itu masih menatapku dengan malu dan semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya

" nee Sasuke-kun Negara seperti apa tempat asalmu? Apakah sama seperti New York atau LA? Apakah dekat dari Washington? Aku pernah ke Washington apakah dekat dengan tempat asalmu?" wanita itu kembali bertanya padaku.

"kau itu berisik sekali sih Ino!" terdengar suara dari pemilik bangku yang berada dibelakangku. Tempat dimana seoranga Laki-laki pirang yang selalu memandang kearahku dengan tatapan yang sangat menyebalkan duduk. Namikaze Naruto.

Namikaze Naruto, putra dari Namikaze Minato. Sebuah pepatah mengatakan bahwa buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Tapi aku rasa pepatah itu tidaklah selalu benar. Terbukti dengan hanya melihat sosok seorang Namikaze Naruto. Dia sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ayahnya Namikaze Minato. Jika Minato-san adalah seorang laki-laki pemberani, dengan wajahnya yang sangat ramah dan juga selalu menghormati orang lain. Sementara putranya Naruto, menurutku sangat berbeda dengan Minato-san. Terutama tentang sopan santun. Selalu bicara dengan nada yang dapat mengganggu pendengaran orang lain, bersikap seenaknya dan yang paling aku tidak suka adalah tatapannya. Dia selalu menatapku dengan tatapan mencemooh walaupun dia tahu bahwa aku ini seorang Pangeran

"Naruto.." teriak seorang dari arah pintu kelas

Terlihat laki-laki berambut merah dengan tato ai di keningnya

"oh Gaara, hey ayo cepat ke kantin. Gaara sudah berjanji akan mentraktirku makan siang selama seminggu ini hahaha" ujar Naruto tertawa sambil menatap kearah laki-laki berambut nanas dan juga seseorang dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang tadi pagi menyapa kami

Mereka bertiga kemudian berdiri dari duduk mereka dan berjalan ke arah pintu

" hey Naruto, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu" laki-laki berambut nanas menghentikan langkahnya di hadapanku sambil melirik kearahku

.

.

.

" oh ya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Yang ini adalah Nara Shikamaru, dan dia adalah Sabaku Gaara. Kami adalah sahabat dekat naruto, termasuk Gaara. Gaara sebenarnya senior, dia sekarang sudah kelas 3." Jelas bocah dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang bernama Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah laki-laki berambut nanas dan juga laki-laki berambut merah.

"aku Uchiwa Sasuke"

" kau tidak pernah bercerita bahwa kau memiliki sepupu lain. Bahkan dia dari luar negri." Laki-laki berambut merah, bernama Gaara menatap kearahku sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Naruto yang duduk disampingnya.

" ya, itu benar. Aku kira semua keluargamu berambut pirang mengingat Dei-nii juga berambut pirang seperti dirimu dan juga paman Minato. Tapi Sasuke begitu berbeda. Dia sangat keren" lanjut Kiba

Laki-laki berambut nanas Shikamaru kembali menatap kearah Kiba sambil mendengus

"aku juga baru mengetahuinya kemarin ko hahaha" Naruto tertawa sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

Tiba-tiba saja datang pria paruh baya datang membawakan 4 mangkuk makanan untuk kami

" wah, terlihat sangat enak" kata Naruto sambil buru-buru mengambil makanannya.

Makanan yang di sajikan dihadapan kami saat ini adalah sebuah mie dengan kuah kaldu yang terlihat sangat berminyak. Makanan apa ini? Aku baru pertama kali melihatnya, dari tampilannya saja sudah terlihat bahwa ini bukan makanan yang menyehatkan. Apakah si bodoh ini akan menyuruhku untuk memakan makanan ini?

Kuperhatikan yang lain sudah mulai makan. Mereka makan dengan menggunakan alat makan berupa dua tongkat kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, kalau tidak salah namanya adalah sumpit. Oh God! Apakah si bodoh ini juga akan menyuruhku makan dengan mengggunakan sumpit? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah sekalipun memakai benda itu.

" Sasuke kenpa kau tidak makan?" Tanya Kiba

"makanan apa ini?" tanyaku

"aahh, benar juga kau pasti tidak tahu makanan apa ini. Ini adalah Ramen, Terbuat dari mie. cobalah ini sangat lezat. Ini juga makanan favorit sepupumu. Dia bahkan bisa meghabiskan 5 porsi ramen sendirian haha" jawab Kiba

Aku memandang kearah Naruto yang sedang lahap memakan mie ramennya itu

" apa kau yakin makanan ini cukup sehat untuk ku makan? Menurutku makanan ini bukanlah makanan sehat dan tidak layak untuk di makan." Tanya ku

Setelah aku menanyakan hal itu, kini mereka semua menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat aneh. Mereka memandangku seolah-olah aku ini berasal dari planet lain. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pertanyaanku? Dilihat dari segi manapun mie dengan kuah berlemak ini bukanlah makanan sehat.

" apa kau belum pernah memakan mie? Bahkan mie instant?" Tanya Kiba

Pertanyaan itu tidak aku jawab. Aku hanya memandang kea rah Naruto yang menghentikan acara makannya dan mulai menatapku dengan tatapannya yang slalu aku tidak sukai. Tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa dia sangat benci padaku.

"apakah sepupumu ini seorang bangsawan atau semacamnya Naruto?" tiba-tiba sirambut nanas Shikamaru bertanya

Hm, sepertinya Shikamaru ini salah satu anak yang cerdik.

" ciih, dia hanyalah anak manja yang tidak bisa mandiri Shika, bahkan dia tidak bisa memegang omongonnya sendiri pada orang lain. Dia ini hanyalah seorang Teme." kata Naruto dengan nada mencibir dan tatapan kebenciannya itu

Aku tidak bisa memegang ucapanku sendiri? Apa maksud perkataan si bodoh itu. memangnya kapan aku berbuat seperti itu. aku ini adalah seorang Pangeran. Dan aku akan selalu melakukan apa yang telah ku katakan.

"aku tahu pasti akan jadi seperti ini. Harusnya kau diam saja dirumah dan menolak tawaran Tou-san untuk pergi kesekolah. Kau hanya menyusahkan ku saja" sambung Naruto

Ada apa dengannya? Aku hanya bertanya tentang makanan ini tapi kenapa dia malah marah- marah tak jelas padaku.

" Naru, apa kau tidak terlalu kejam. Mungkin Sasuke hanya tidak tahu saja makanan apa ini. Kau tidak perlu sampai berkata seperti itu"

Ah, benar juga. Aku saat ini harus bisa hidup dan beradaptasi dengan lingkunganku saat ini. Aku bukan lagi Pangeran. Aku sekarang hanyalah seorang rakyat biasa. Naruto pasti merasa kesal dengan apa yang telah ku tanyakan tadi. Pantas saja dia menyindirku seperti itu. dan dengan terpaksa sepertinya aku harus memakan mie berlemak ini.

Perlahan aku ambil sumpit yang berada di samping mangkuk. Aku tidak pernah menggunakan sumpit sekalipun, tapi ini tidak akan susahkan? aku hanya perlu menjepitnya diantara jariku. Perlahan aku memegang sumpit dan berusaha untuk mulai makan

Shit.

Aku mencoba untuk mengambil mie dengan sumpitku. Tapi aku hanya bisa mengambil sedikit dan saat aku mencoba mengangkat sumpit mie itu kembali jatuh kedalam mangkuk. Ada apa dengan benda sialan ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengambil makanan seperti yang lainnya, sementara aku terus mencoba untuk makan, yang lainnya malah menatapkku aneh

" sepertinya kau harus memberinya sendok dan juga garpu Naru" kata Gaara sambil menatap Naruto

" cih, benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutu Naruto sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan pergi

" ada apa dengan Naru? Dia bersikap kasar sekali padamu Sasuke." Celetuk Kiba

" mungkin dia hanya kesal melihat Sasuke yang kesulitan untuk beradaptasi " sambung Shikamaru

"jangan terlalu dipikirkan Sasuke, mungkin jika dia sudah mengenal dirimu dia tidak akan bersikap seperti itu lagi. dia itu orang yang sangat baik dan juga ramah, ini pasti tidak akan lama terjadi." ujar KIba sambil tersenyum kearahku

Baik? Ramah? Entahlah aku tidak bisa melihat sisi mana dari Naruto yang bersifat Baik dan juga Ramah.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa sendok dan juga garpu. Di meletakannya dengan kasar dihadapanku kemudian duduk tanpa bicara apapun.

Aku menatapnya kesal, ya tidak ada satupun perilakunya yang bisa menggambarkan kata BAIK dan juga RAMAH

" sungguh tidak sopan. Minato-san pasti sangat kesulitan untuk mengurus bocah seperimu " ucapku sambil mengambil sendok dan juga garpu

BRAK

Meja bergetar, seseorang telah menggebrak meja itu dan orangnya adalah NARUTO. Karna suara itu kami sekarang telah menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu.

Naruto masih memandangku dengan tatapan seerti biasa tatapan tidak suka atau mungkin benci

" hey" ujar Gaara dingin. Ia mengalihkan tatapan Naruto kearahnya. " ada apa huh? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Apa kau tahu kau bersikap sangat kekanak-kanakan Naru"

" apa maksudmu aku bersikap kekanak-kanakan? Ooh jadi kau lebih memilih membelanya dari pada aku begitu?" kini Naruto membentak kearah Gaara

Gaara hanya tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Naruto

Tatapan Naruto yang tadinya menunjukan wajah yang sangat kesal, perlahan-lahan berubah. Kini dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya kemudian mengaduk-aduk mienya

" Gomen " ujarnya yang entah kata-kata itu ditunjukan untukku atau permintaan maaf kepada si rambut merah karna telah membentaknya

Dan kami melanjutkan acara makan kami dengan tenang. Tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara

Perlahan aku mulai memasukan mie itu kedalam mulutku

Tunggu.

Rasa apa ini?

Mie ini dan juga kaldunya..

Terasa sangat enak, enak sekali.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil berwarna merah. Mobil ini adalah mobil milik si rambut merah Gaara. Kami saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

Pendapatku tentang Sekolah? Menurutku itu adalah tempat yang cukupmenyenangkan. Tempat dimana seorang siswa di didik dan belajar. Juga tempat untuk saling terhubung dengan dunia dan juga yang lainnya. Pelajaran yang diberikan juga tidaklah sulit. Aku bisa langsung mengerti apa yang sensei terangkan. Tapi masih ada satuhal yang mengganjal pikiranku, kenapa aku selalu jadi pusat perhatian. Kenapa banyak sekali orang yang terang-terangan mengamatiku dan memperhatikanku sambil berbisik. Tidak mungkinkan mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah seorang pangera dan penyamaranku akan terbongkar seperti ini. Lagi pula aku ragu anak-anak itu tahu tentang Negara kecil seperti Konoha.

Yups. Aku harus lebih berusaha untuk beradaptasi lagi di kota ini.

"jadi apa kau bersungguh sungguh tentang Projectmu itu?" Tanya Gaara memulai pembicaraan

" tentu saja! Karna itu kau akan bergabung bukan? Nee nee nee kau ikutkan? Tidak ada lagi pemain drum yang aku kenal selain kau Gaara." Jawab Naruto dengan nada bicara yang merengek

Lihatlah dia, benar-benar seperti bocah.

"haahhh, lalu siapa yang akan menjadi lead vocal?"

" tentu saja aku. Vocalis itu haruslah tampan dan keren. Karna itulah hanya aku yang pantas sebagai Vocalis hehe" Naruto yang duduk disamping kursi kemudi menunjukan senyuman lebar kepada Gaara, dan Gaara hanya mengacak rambutnya. Memperlakukan Naruto seperti anak kecil.

Benar-benar seperti bocah.

Tapi ada apa dengan tatapan itu? kenapa Naruto tidak kesal pada Gaara. Kenapa ia malah tersenyum dan menatap Gaara dengan sangat lembut. Wajahnya menunjukan ia bahagia seakan tia tidak mempunyai masalah satupun.

Mereka duduk di depan dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka seolah-olah aku tidak ada bersama mereka. Cihh, menyebalkan.

Mobil ini pun mengantar kami sampai ke depan kediaman NAMIKAZE

"oh, rupanya mereka sedang berduaan ternyata." Ucap Naruto menunjuk ke mobil berwarna hitam di depan sebuah rumah yang terletak tak jauh dari rumah Namikaze.

" sepertinya seorang anak anjing sedang dihukum karna dari tadi dia terus memuji sepupumu dengan kata keren." Kata Gaara kemudian mereka hanya tertawa sambil memasuki rumah.

Aku menatap kearah Naruto menunjuk tadi. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Seekor anak anjing memujiku?

Aku mengikuti mereka masuk. Naruto langsung melempar tasnya ke sofa dan berjalan kearah dapur sementara Gaara memungut tas Naruto yang ia lempar tadi sambil berjalan kearah tangga, ia bersikap seakan-akan ini adalah rumahnya

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyakku ketika melihat Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga ke lantai atas.

Gaara hanya berbalik dan menatapku lalu sebuah senyuman tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"aku hampir setiap hari disini, mungkin rumah ini bisa dibilang rumah kedua untukku" jawabnya

Hampir setiap hari disini? Pantas saja mereka berdua terlihat sangat dekat dan juga akrab.

" waahh kita beruntung Gaara, sepertinya Tou-san telah belanja persediaan makanan. Lihatlah aku menemukan banyak cemilan" ujar Naruto yang muncul dari arah dapur dengan senampan penuh cemilan dan minuman. "ayo cepat keatas, bagaimana kalau kita bermain game?"

" tentu, setelah kau mengerjakan semua PR mu"

"eeeeeehhhhhhhhhh"

Naruto berjalan begitu saja melewatiku yang berada di anak tangga. Kemudian ia berbalik kearahku

"jika kau merasa lapar kau bisa mencari makanan di dapur. Kau bisa memakan apapun yang kau inginkan, dan makan malam akan siap jam 7" ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkanku

Aku hanya bisa menarik nafas. Sebaiknya aku masuk ke kamarku saja. Lagi pula aku belum merasakan lapar. Sekarang aku menempati kamar tamu yang berada di lantas atas. Tepat berada di samping kamar Naruto

Saat aku melewati kamar Naruto yang tertutup aku dapat mendengar suara tertawa dari dalam.

Aku berbalik dan menatap kearah Pintu itu.

 _Dia itu orang yang sangat baik, dan juga ramah_

Aku teringat kembali pada perkataan kiba bahwa Naruto itu orang yang sangat baik dan juga ramah. Ya mungkin saja begitu, Mungkin Naruto memang baik dan sangat ramah. Apalagi ketika melihat senyuman lima jari yang ia tunjukan pada Gaara dan juga pada Tou-sannya, dia terlihat sangat manis dengan tanda lahir berupa tiga garis tipis disetiap ppinya. Senyumannya memberikan kehangatan pada orang lain yang melihatnya ditambah dengan pancaran jernih dari manic sapphire sebiru lautannya.

Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa ia malah menatapku dengan pandangan kebencian? Aku baru mengenalnya dan aku tidak melakukan satu kesalahanpun padanya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak bisa menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dan hangat seperti ia menatap Gaara tau yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Tbc

Uwwaaahhhhh Saku lama ya updatenya? Hehe Gomenne hontou gomenne. Saku bingung banget pas mau nulis. Saku pengen nulis dari sudut pandang Sasu. Tapi entah mengapa kok Sasu malah jadi super OOC gini.. uwwwaaaaahhhhhh Saku benar-benar gak berbakat buat nulis. Apa Saku harus berhenti nulis aja?

Domou arigatou nee yang udah mau baca cerita gaje bin abal milik Saku. Semoga Kami-sama membalas kebaikan kalian hehe ^^

Dan jangan lupa buat ninggalin jejak kalian ya di kotak review. Makasih juga yang udah fav sama follow cerita gaje ini. Walau mungkin gak akan Saku lanjut (-_-")

Kalo gitu jaa nee ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Hoolllaaaa Saku kembali ni….

Updatenya lama ya? Hehe Gomen, Saku lagi males ngetik karna gak ada ide. Ide sebenarnya ada tapi susah buat ditulis dalam kata-kata dan juga cara penulisan Saku yang bisa dibilang SANGAT HANCUR ini. Gomenne *bow*.

Maaf ya karakkternya jadi OOC kaya gini. Naru juga kenapa sentiment banget sich sama sasu -.-" Tentang Gaara dan Naruto? Kalian pasti udah ngerti gimana perasaan Gaara. Arigatou buat yang suka sama ShikaKiba ^^. Terus baca cerita yang ancur ini yuaaaaa Chu Chu Chu ^3^

DON'T LIKE

DON'T READ

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

INSPIRED FROM PRINCESS PROTECTION PROGRAM

WARNING : OOC, ALUR CEPAT, TYPO(S) AU

Prince Protection Program

.

.

.

Chapter 4

3 hari telah berlalu sejak Sasuke masuk ke BHS. Di hari kedua maupun ketiga berlalu seperti biasa. Bahkan mungkin lebih heboh dari hari pertama, dengan adanya sebuah fansclub baru yang muncul, yaitu Sasuke fansclub dan tentu saja anggotanya adalah para gadis yang selalu setia membuntuti dan meneriaki nama Sasuke kemanapun ia pergi.

Semakin meningkatnya popularitas Sasuke di BHS ada satu orang yang sangat membenci hal itu, yaitu laki-laki bersurai pirang, Naruto Namikaze. Naruto sangat membenci popularitas Sasuke. Saat pertama menginjakkan langkah kaki di sekolah mereka langsung disambut dengan teriakkan para fansgirl Sasuke, dan kemanapun mereka pergi selalu saja mereka di ikuti, dan bahkan Naruto sering terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya akibat perbuatan para fansgirl Sasuke yang mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

Begitupun pagi ini. Sesampainya Naruto dan Sasuke di kelas mereka, seketika juga mereka langsung mengerubuni Sasuke dan alhasil akibat perbuatan para gadis itu Naruto yang tadinya berjalan di depan Sasuke kini telah terdorong dan terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya bahkan tangannya telah menjadi korban langkah kaki dari para fansgirl Sasuke.

Naruto yang terduduk dilantai melirik ke arah para kerumunan gadis itu, kemudian ia berdiri.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Teriak Naruto dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki.

Teriakkan yang berhasil membuat seluruh siswa yang berada di sekitarnya langsung menutup telinga dan menjauh.

Nafas Naruto terengah-engah sambil menatap sinis ke arah para Fansgirl dan juga ke arah Sasuke.

Semua orang hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto mengambil tasnya yang terjatuh di lantai, kemudian berjalan mendekati Sasuke mendengus di depan Sasuke kemudian pergi dari kelas itu dengan menabrak bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat, sementara para fansgirlnya masih shock dengan teriakan Naruto, Sasuke langsung memanfaatkan keadaan untuk langsung berjalan kearah mejanya.

"ada apa sih dengan Naruto? Kenapa dia sering marah akhir-akhir ini? Dan kenapa juga ia harus berteriak seperti itu." ujar Kiba

"dia hanya cemburu." Ujar Shikamaru menanggapi perkataan Kiba.

"eh?"

"karna dia itu sangat bodoh."

" huh? Apa maksudmu sih?"

"Naruto selalu berusaha untuk menjadi pusat perhatian, benarkan?" Tanya Shikamaru

"ya, dia selalu bersikap konyol dan melakukan keributan."

"dia hanya cemburu karna Sasuke bisa menjadi pusat perhatian tanpa melakukan hal-hal konyol sepertinya. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ujar Shikamaru kemudian mengacak-acak rambut kiba lembut.

"akan ku cari dia." Sambung Shikamaru sambil pergi keluar kelas.

'ck, benar-benar seorang bocah. Dia bersikap seperti itu hanya karna hal sepele. Dan dia juga bersikap kasar padaku hanya karna aku lebih keren darinya? Ck ck ck, sungguh tidak bisa di percaya.'

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat makan siang, seperti biasa Naruto dan juga Sasuke makan bersama dengan Kiba, Shikamaru dan juga Gaara.

Dan seperti hari-hari kemarin Naruto tidak banyak bicara bahkan menghindari kontak mata dengan teman-temannya, hanya menjawab 'hmm' saat Kiba dan juga Gaara mengajaknya bicara.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan band yang akan kau buat untuk acara festival sebelum kelulusanku itu huh?"Tanya Gaara memulai kembali pembicaraan.

"Kita hanya tinggal berlatih, aku akan menjadi lead vocal dan juga rhythm guitaris, Shika pada bassist dan kau bermain drum. Kita hanya perlu mencari lagu yang tepat saja. Lagi pula festivalnya masih beberapa bulan lagi, kita bisa memikirkannya nanti." Jawab Naruto dengan nada malas-malasan sambil terus mengaduk-ngaduk ramennya yang jika biasanya sudah habis ia lahap.

Suasana kembali tenang di antara mereka

"Haaahhh, aku merindukan Naruto yang dulu." Ujar Gaara sambil menghela nafas.

Naruto langsung melihat aneh kearah Gaara

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tahu semenjak kedatangan Sasuke kau berubah menjadi menyebalkan. Sama sekali tidak seperti kau yang biasanya." Celetuk Kiba

"jadi kau pun lebih memilih membela Sasuke dari pada aku? Kau lebih senang bersama dengan Sasuke dari pada aku huh?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada emosi

"Bu,bukan itu maksudku."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya sambil mendengus ke arah Kiba.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja datang seorang gadis bersurai soft pink ke arah meja mereka.

"A, anoo." Ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Sa, Sakura-chan?" kata Naruto sedikit kaget begitu melihat gadis bernama Sakura itu ada di dekatnya.

" Hai, naru. Hai teman-teman." Sapa gadis berambut soft pink itu sambil melambaikan tangannya

Wajah Naruto yang tadi terlihat sangat masam kini berubah. Ia tersenyum bahkan pipinya dipenuhi dengan rona merah. Dan Sasuke melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi wajah Naruto itu.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan? Apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang tersipu

Naruto melirik kearah tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang sebuah bungkusan.

"Apa itu untukku?" Tanya Naruto tetap dengan senyuman lebarnya sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Eh, itu…" ujar Sakura diam menundukan kepalanya

Kemudian tiba-tiba ia menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan cookies dengan pita diatasnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku Sakura Haruno dari kelas A, aku ikut kelas memasak dan hari ini aku membuat beberapa cookies. Aku ingin memberikannya padamu. Dan aku juga ingin bisa berteman baik denganmu Sasuke" ujar Sakura

Sasuke melirik kearah gadis itu selewat kemudian, dan kembali menatap Naruto.

Ekspresi wajah Naruto kembali berubah. Wajahnya menatap datar kearah Sasuke kemudian mendengus.

"Aku kekelas duluan, Gaara tolong bayarkan makananku." Ujar Naruto masih tetap menatap Sasuke kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Seperti halnya Naruto yang masih terus menatap Sasuke, Sasukepun begitu ia terus menatap kearah Naruto bahkan setelah Naruto pergi.

Sasuke ikut bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Sakura.

" Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Ucap Sasuke kemudian pergi.

"Haahhh, dia pasti tambah kesal." Ujar Shikamaru menghela nafas.

Gaara yang melihat Sasuke pergi juga bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Sasuke.

" Tunggu," ujar Gaara mencengkram lengan Sasuke

Sasuke menatap kearah tangan Gaara, Gaara yang menyadari melepaskan tangannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan sebentar denganmu." Ujar Gaara

"Aku tidak tertarik." Kata Sasuke sambil kembali berbalik dan berjalan.

"Ini tentang Naruto, kau pasti merasa sikap Naruto padamu sangat kasarkan. Dia mempunyai alasan untuk itu semua, karna itu aku ingin menjelaskannya padamu."

Sasuke menghentikan kembali langkahnya dan terdiam.

.

.

.

Sasuke membolak-balik buku pelajaran yang ada di tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20:30 tapi Minato belum juga kembali kerumah, sementara perutnya sudah keroncongan karna belum mendapatkan makan malam.

Dengan menghela nafas dan langkah berat ia turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah dapur.

Tapi setelah sampai di dapur ia hanya diam sambil menghela nafas.

'Haaahhh, apa yang aku coba lakukan disini. Aku bahkan tidak bisa masak sama sekali'. Batinya

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah tangga, Sasuke berbalik dan mendapati Naruto yang melirik tidak peduli padanya dan hanya melewatinya saja kearah kulkas.

Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang selalu kasar dan mencoba untuk mengacuhkannya.

Dengan helaan nafas ia kembali ke kamarnya deng perut kosong, tapi baru saja sampai di tangga tiba-tiba perutnya yang keroncongan berbunyi.

'Shit!'

Sambil terus berjalan kekamarnya Sasuke tidak berhenti merutuki segalanya yang telah terjadi hari ini, di mulai dari perkataan Gaara tadi siang sampai dengan kepergian Minato yang tidak meninggalkan makanan yang bisa langsung ia santap.

"Sebaiknya aku tidur saja." Desah Sasuke sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur.

10 menit berlalu tapi Sasuke masih belum bisa memejamkan matanya karna perutnya.

KLEK

Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat sosok bersurai pirang masuk.

Sasuke meliriknya dengan ujung matanya

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil pura-pura membaca buku yang tadi ia pegang

Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arah meja belajar Sasuke dan menaruh sepiring omurice.

"Makanlah, masakanku mungkin tidak sesuai dengan selera bangsawanmu itu. tapi bukankah ini lebih baik dari pada kau kelaparan." Ujar Naruto tanpa melihat kearah Sasuke dan pergi keluar begitu saja

Sasuke meletakan buku yang ia pegang dan melangkah kearah meja belajarnya. Ia melihat sepiring omurice dan juga segelas minuman di samping piring itu.

Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dobe." Ujarnya lirih kemudian memakan omurice sambil tersenyum, Walaupun hanya senyuman tipis.

" Lumayan" kata Sasuke sambil terus melahap makannya

Dan hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit omurice itu telah habis ia makan ia kembali kedapur untuk meletakan piring.

Saat hendak kembali ke kamarnya langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang keluarga. Foto Minato dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang yang tersenyum ramah dan di sebelahnya lagi ada sebuah poto anak laki-laki bersurai Pirang berusia kira-kira 8 tahun yang sedang naik ayunan.

 _ **Flashback**_

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan" Tanya Sasuke pada Gaara

"Bukankah sikap naruto selalu kasar padamu, sangat berbeda dengan sikapnya kepadaku, Shikamaru dan juga Kiba." Jawab Gaara mendekat kearah jendela dan menatap keluar

"Hm, aku tahu kalau Naruto sangat tidak menyukai diriku. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku akan hal itu, karna setiap orang yang melihatpun akan tahu kalau dia sangat membenciku."

"Tidak, dia sama sekali tidak membencimu. Dia hanya iri padamu, sangat iri." Kata Gaara, nada bicaranya mulai pelan

"Dia iri padaku? Karna aku lebih keren dan lebih popular dari padanya? Hahh, sungguh kekanakan."

"Hm, kau benar dia sangat iri padamu. Kau orang asing disini, semua orang disini tidak mengenalmu, tapi hanya dalam waktu yang sangat singkat kau bisa menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni sekolah ini. Banyak orang yang ingin sekali dekat dan berteman denganmu, banyak orang yang selalu mengajakmu bicara, bahkan banyak sekali wanita yang jatuh cinta padamu hanya dalam hitungan hari. Kau juga sangat pintar, dia snagat iri padamu."

"Hm, tapi itu semua bukanlah kemauanku. Aku tidak berharap di sukai oleh banyak orang disini. Dan Naruto itu sungguh kekanak-kanakan. Hanya karna dia iri padaku, dia selalu bersikap tidak sopan dan kasar padaku."

"Ini semua bukan salahmu, dan juga jangan menyalahkan Naruto. Dia hanya takut dan juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri."

Sasuke terdiam sambil menatap tajam kearah Gaara. Takut dan juga kesal pada dirinya sendiri? Tapi apa alasannya?.

"dia sangat iri padamu. Dulu, dia selalu di pandang sebelah mata oleh orang lain. Dia selalu melakukan hal konyol agar orang lain tertarik padanya dan di perhatikan oleh orang lain."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saat pertama kali pindah kemari, saat itu ia baru berusia 8 tahun. Dia masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganku. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, dia begitu di senangi oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Dia anak yang selalu ceria, dan tersenyum ramah kepada siapapun yang ia lewati bahkan menurutku dia bagai sinar matahari bersinar dengan terang. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, senyuman di wajahnya menghilang. Semua teman-temannya mulai menjauhinya. Walau Naruto mengajak mereka untuk bercanda ataupun bicara, tak ada satupun yang meu mendekati Naruto.

Mereka takut karna Orang tua mereka menyuruh mereka untuk tidak mendekati Naruto. Hanya karna dia tidak memiliki Ibu, dan Ayah yang tidak tinggal bersamanya. Hanya karna dia dibesarkan oleh kakek dan neneknya. Dan di sekolah mulai muncul gossip aneh yang beredar. Banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto hanyalah anak haram yang tidak di inginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, bahwa Naruto adalah anak pembawa sial yang dibuang oleh orang tuanya.

Setelah mendengar gossip tak jelas itu Naruto hanya diam, dan mulai menutup diri pada semua orang dan ia juga tidak berani untuk mengatakan apapun pada kakek dan neneknya, ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Lalu saat naruto kelas 3, aku sering melihatnya di kerjai oleh anak-anak nakal, karna tak tahan melihatnya selalu seperti itu akupun membantunya bahkan melaporkan semua yang terjadi pada kakek neneknya juga pada paman Minato. Dari situlah kami mulai dekat dan slalu bersama." Jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan Gaara hanya diam, mulai mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Gaara.

"Jadi.." ujar Sasuke

"Ya, kau yang baru beberapa hari disini sudah disukai oleh banyak orang, dia sangat iri padamu. Karna dia harus melakukan banyak hal hanya untuk menarik perhatian orang lain, sangat berbeda denganmu. Dan dia juga sangat takut. Mungkin Naruto berpikir bahwa teman-teman yang ia miliki saat ini tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi dan hanya memperhatikanmu, termasuk aku, Shikamaru dan KIba, terutama Kiba yang selalu memujimu."

"Dobe." Kata Sasuke

"Hm, dia memang bodoh. Tapi jangan salahkan dia. Dia hanya takut kejadian buruk di masa kecilnya akan kembali terulang. Dia sangat takut di tinggalkan."

 _ **Flashback end**_

NARUTO POV

" Naruu,, smapai kapan kau akan tidur huh? Ayo cepat bangun, atau kita bisa terlambat." Teriak suara yang tak asing lagi di telingaku.

Perlahan kubuka mataku, sinar matahari Nampak menembus gorden kamarku. Dengan langkah yang berat kulangkah kan kakiku menuju lantai bawah.

" Kapan Tou-san pulang?" tanyaku saat melihat tousan sedang menyiapkan sarapan kami.

" Tou-san pulang tengah malam. Cepat mandi sana. Lihat Sasuke dia sudah siap untuk berangkat sekolah."

Kualihkan pandangan ku kebelakangku. Disana sudah berdiri sosok Pangeran Teme dengan seragam sekolah yang sangat pas sekali dengan tubuhnya itu.

Sempurna.

Mungkin satu kata itu yang bisa mendeskripsikan tampilannya.

Dengan badan yang tinggi, bahu lebar, badan yang tegap, dan terlihat bahwa otot-otot tubuhnya mulai membentuk, dia pasti sangat rajin berolahraga. Dan juga wajahnya yang selalu stoic itu seakan menyembunyikan banyak rahasia. Terutama matanya yang berwarna hitam bagai langit malam itu, seakan membuat orang yang melihatnya ingin terus menyelami keindahan hitamnya langit malam tersebut.

Tu, tunggu.

APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN SIHHHHHH!

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku pasti sudah gila untuk apa juga aku memikirkan tentang pangeran Teme itu bahkan sampai memujinya seperti itu. haahhhh, sebaiknya aku lekas mandi sekalian mencuci otakku ini.

Setelah selesai mandi aku kembali turun untuk sarapan bersama dengan Tou-san dan juga pangeran Teme.

"Naru." Ujar Tou-san.

Akupun mengalihkan pandanganku kearah Tou-san. Tou-san membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan kartu ATMnya.

"Apa kau ingin membeli pakaian baru?" Tanya Tou-san sambil tersenyum kearahku

"Tentu saja. Tapi ada apa ini? Tumben sekali Tou-san menawariku hal seperti itu. biasanya kan Tou-san selalu menyuruh untuk berhemat, bahkan mengeluh hanya karna biaya listrik tiap bulan." Jawabku sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"HAHAHA, memangnya kapan Tou-san seperti itu? dan.." ujar Tou-san dan tiba-tiba menjitak kepalaku." Kau tinggal dirumah sendiri, tapi biaya listrik tiap bulan selalu besar dan naik, memangnya apa yang kau lakukan selama Tou-san pergi bekerja HUH?"

Aku mengusap-usap kepalaku yang menjadi korban jitakan Tou-san.

"Iya, iya aku tahu aku akan lebih berhemat. Lalu.." ujarku sambil menatap kartu penuh uang ditangan Tou-san.

" Sepulang sekolah pergilah belanja beberapa baju untuk Sasuke dan au. Kasihan Sasuke dia tidak punya banyak pakaian yang di bawa, beli juga sepatu dan juga sandal dan barang lainnya yang ingin dia beli." Kata Tou-san sambil menyerahkan kartu itu padaku.

Chee.

Sasuke lagi, Sasuke lagi.

"Jadi Tou-san ingin menghambur-hamburkan uang hanya untuk dia?" ujarku sambil menunjuk Teme dengan daguku.

"Lagi pula itu tidak sepenuhnya uang Tou-san. Apa kau tau semua biaya selama Sasuke tinggal disini ditanggung oleh Anbu. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir uang kita habis hanya karna belanja. Kau juga bisa membeli barang-barang yang kau inginkan Naru."

"Hmmmmm, apa aku juga boleh membeli sepatu baru? Sebentar lagi akan ada pertandingan sepak bola dan sepatuku juga sudah mulai usang."

"hm, tentu belilah apapun yang kau butuhkan. Ingat, hanya beli barang yang sekiranya sangat kau butuhkan. Jangan membeli barang-barang tidak berguna kau mengerti."

.

.

.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang.

Berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat terkenal di Akihabara. Kenapa aku bisa sampai di Akihabara? Salahkan Kiba yang ngotot untuk ikut dan menyarankan kami untuk pergi ke Akihabara.

"Kenapa kita harus jauh-jauh ke akihabara sih?" tanyaku pada Kiba.

"Karna di Akihabara ada toko langgananku. Kau puas? Sudah lah kalau begitu kita berpisah disini. Aku harus cepat-cepat ke pet shop untuk membeli barang-barang keperluan Akamaru. Ayo Shika kita pergi." Ujar Kiba sambil pergi menarik Shikamaru sambil terus mengoceh.

Kini hanya tinggal aku dan Pangeran Teme.

"Huh, lihatlah dia, selalu saja mementingkan Anjingnya itu dari pada sahabatnya sendiri. Yoossh, baikalh ayo kita mulai belanja agar kita bisa cepat-cepat pulang. Pilihlah yang cepat kau mengerti." Kataku dengan nada malas.

"Aku selalu memakai pakaian yang telah dipilihkan oleh desainerku." Jawabnya dengan Nada datar

Chee.

Aarggghh tuhan lihatlah gayanya yang sangat angkuh itu. benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Ya aku tahu itu. tapi sekarang cobalah untuk memilih sendiri pakaian yang sekiranya cocok denganmu. Kau mengerti!" kata ku dengan nada yang kesal. Bagaimana aku tidak kesal jika melihat sikapnya yang angkuh itu. sungguh menyebalkan.

Aku pun berjalan kearah sebuah toko pakaian yang hanya menjual beragam pakaian pria.

"Cari beberapa pakaian yang cocok untukmu, dan cobalah disana, setelah itu perlihatkan padaku cocok atau tidaknya." Ucapku sambil menunjuk bilik ganti.

"Hm"

Sementara pangeran Teme itu mengambil beberapa pakaian, akupun ikut melihat-lihat. Lihat saja, aku juga akan membeli banyak pakaian, bahkan lebih banyak dari pakaian pangeran Teme itu hahaha, lagi pula sangat jarang kesempatan seperti ini muncul, bukankah aku harus memanfaatkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Saat sedang asik memilih sweater tiba-tiba pangeran Teme itu memanggilku.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" tanyanya.

Dheg.

Tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdegup makin cepat.

Lihatlah dia menggunakan kaos panjang garis-garis bermotif abu dan putih yang dipadukan dengan bleazer berwarna biru dongker dan juga jelana jeans yang sewarna. Oh tuhan dia sungguh sangat terlihat keren, mungkin orang yang melihat akan salah mengira bahwa dia adalah seorang model.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya pangeran Teme

"O, oh. Bagus. Cari juga Sweater, kaos dan beberapa celana lagi." jawabku dengan cepat lalu langsung membalikan badanku memunggunginya.

A, ada apa denganku. Bukankah aku tidak menyukai Pangeran Teme yang sangat menyebalkan itu , tapi kenapa aku selalu terpesona setiap kali melihatnya. Aku memegang dadaku. Dan kenapa jantungku berdetak lebih cepat setiap kali aku terpesona melihatnya. Aarrgghhh aku pasti sudah gila. Aku harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan belanja ini dan cepat pulang.

Setelah kami membeli beberapa pakaian selanjutnya kami berkeliling kembali melihat-lihat. Dan langkahku berhenti di depan sebuah toko.

"Woww.. tebayou. Ini sungguh keren." Ucapku takjub melihat sepatu bola yang ada dihadapanku.

Sepatu bola berwarna orange bercampur biru yang sangat indah menurutku

"Warnanya terlalu mencolok." Sela Pangeran Teme.

"Ini seni kau tahu?" kataku dengan nada sewot.

Aku membalikan kepalaku kearahnya.

"Aku akan membelinya." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

Aku masuk kedalam toko itu dengan semangat dan langsung mengambil sepatu bola yang tadi aku lihat.

"Aku pasti akan menang dalam pertandingan nanti." Kataku semangat sambil melihat sepatu yang kini sudah terpasang dengan manis di kakiku.

"pertandingan apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Pertandingan sepak bola yang akan berlangsung seminggu lagi. oh iya kau pasti belum tahu bahwa aku ini adalah kapten tim sepak bola di sekolah kita. Kau tahu aku ini sangat hebah mengendalikan bola dengan kakiku ini, tendanganku juga sangat hebat, Hampir semua tendangan yang aku lakukan pasti akan menciptakan sebuah Gol. Sangat sulit di jelaskan dengan kata-kata, kau harus melihat sehebat apa aku ini di lapangan baru kau bisa mengerti." Jelasku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

Bukan maksud untuk menyombongkan diri, tapi aku ini memang sangat hebat.

Tersenyum.

Sasuke tersenyum.

"hm, aku akan menantikannya dan sepatu itu juga terlihat sangat cocok denganmu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ap, apa-apan dia? Kenapa dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Kenapa dia terlihat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang aku lihat di sekolah, Sasuke yang bersikap menyebalkan dan sangat aku benci.

"Kalau begitu ayo cepat beli, bukankah kau bilang ingin cepat-cepat pulang." Ujar Sasuke memecah lamunanku.

"Oh? Oh iya aku akan membayarnya bagaimana dengan mu? Kau juga harus membeli sepatu." Ujarku

Kemudian dia melihat-lihat sekitar kemudian mengambil sepatu sneaker berwarana biru tua.

"hm." Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan sepatu itu.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku sedang duduk di taman belakang rumahku sambil melihat bunga-bunga yang selalu aku rawat dengan hati-hati.

"Kau sedanga apa?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengusik keheningan malam

Suara orang yang menurutku sangat menyebalkan. Suara Pangeran Teme.

"Tidak ada, hanya mencari udara segar" jawabku

"Bunga yang cantik, apa kau yang menanamnya?"

"Ya, aku peringatkan kau jika berani menyentuh tanamanku sedikitpun kau akan aku bunuh. Kau mengerti!" ancamku sambil menunjuknya tepat diwajahnya

Dia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum. kenapa dia selalu tersenyum padaku akhir-akhir ini? Biasanya dia selalu menampakan wajahnya yang sedingin es kutub utara itu.

"Kenapa kau mau memelihara bunga- bunga ini? Kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang suka merawat sesuatu." Tanyanya sambil ikut duduk di sampingku

"Memangnya kenapa huh? Apa tidak boleh aku merawat bunga? Memangnya aku orang yang seperti apa huh? Kau bicara seakan-akan kau mengenalku saja." Ujarku sedikit sewot karna ucapannya, dia kembali menjadi menyebalkan.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja. Setiap pagi aku selalu melihat kau menyempatkan waktu untuk menyiram bunga dulu sebelum brangkat sekolah. Aku berfikir mungkin ada alasan Khusus sampai-sampai kau melakukannya."

Aku terdiam sesaat.

"Alasannya karna ibuku." Jawabku sambil melihat kearah bunga-bunga itu

Sasuke berpaling kearahku dan memperhatikanku.

"Tou-san bilang kalau ibuku sangat menyukai bunga. Tou-san pernah bercerita Cara untuk membuat ibuku tenang saat dia marah cukup hanya dengan membelikannya bunga, dan ibuku akan melupakan kemarahannya dan kembali tersenyum saat sudah melihat bunga. Kakek dan nenek ku juga bilang selama ibu mengandungku setiap hari yang dia kerjakan selalu saja merawat bunga yang ada di halaman rumah nenekku." Ucapku sambil mengingat cerita tentang ibuku.

Ya, itulah alasanku mengapa aku merawat bunga-bunga ini. Karna aku juga ingin bisa membuat ibuku bahagia.

"oh iya, aku mendengar dari Tou-san bahwa ibumu kini ditahan oleh pamanmu." Ujarku teringat tentang kondisi ibu pangeran Teme yang Tou-san ceritakan padaku.

Sasuke memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke arah bunga-bunga.

"hm" gumamnya pelan

Kuperhatikan wajahnya. Terlihat dari matanya raut kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Dan dia hanya terdiam.

Aku memegang kedua pipinya dan meamaksanya untuk menatapku.

"hei Pangeran Teme, dengarkan aku. Walaupun saat ini ibumu sedang ditahan oleh pamanmu yang jahat itu, tapi aku sangat yakin bahwa keadaanya baik-baik saja. Tou-san ku juga pasti akan menemukan cara untuk menyelamatkannya. Kau tahu Tou-sanku itu sangat hebatkan? Dia pasti akan menyelamatkan ibumu juga kembali merebut kerajaanmu kembali untukmu. Karna itu kau harus kuat. Kau mengerti!" jelasku padanya

Mata kami saling bertatapan. Kemudian Pangeran Teme menghela nafas.

Dan tiba-tiba saja sebelah tangannya menyentuh keningku dan mendorong kepalaku pelan dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku sudah tahu itu Dobe." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap kearah bunga- bunga.

"YAAA! Beehenti memanggilku Dobe, dasar Pangeran Teme menyebalkan." Bentakku sambil menyentuh keningku.

Dia hanya diam sambil tersenyum.

Dheg

Dia tersenyum lagi, kenapa dia sering tersenyum padaku.

"La, lalu orang yang bagaimana ibumu?" tanyaku berusaha mencarikan suasana.

"hhmm, dia orang yang sangat lembut, dan selalu mementingkan diriku dari pada dirinya sendiri. Dia selalu barada di sampingku dan memperhatikanku. Kami lebih sering melakukan hal berdua saja, karna hanya dia yang aku miliki."

"aku iri padamu." Ucapku pelan.

" Lalu bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanyanya.

Ibuku?

Aku terdaiam sambil berfikir orang yang seperti apa ibuku

"Aku tidak mengenal Ibuku. Dia meninggal karna telah melahirkanku. Mungkin Ibuku hanyalah wanita yang terlalu baik yang dengan senang hati rela menukar nyawanya dan juga kebahagiannya hanya demi melahirkan anak bodoh sepertiku. Seandainya saja dia tidak melahirkanku, mungkin saja dia saat ini berada di sini, menemani Tou-san dan hidup bahagia, tapi gara- gara aku, ibuku…"

Tes tes.

Tanpa ku sadari air mataku telah jatuh ke pipiku. Haahh, apa yang aku lakukan. Kenapa aku harus menangis di hadapan Pangeran Teme ini. Kenapa aku harus terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

Greb.

Sepasang tangan kini telah merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Tercium aroma mint dari tubuh orang yang memelukku kini

"Karna ibumu telah menukar nyawanya yang berharga demi si anak bodoh ini. Bukankah seharusnya anak bodoh ini sadar dan mengerti seberapa besar rasa cinta dan sayangnya untukmu. Bukankah kau harus membalasnya, dengan hidup bahagia, untuk membuktikan kepadanya bahwa pengorbanannya tidaklah sia-sia." Ucap Pangeran Teme sambil memelukku semakin erat

Membalas Ibuku dengan hidup bahagia.

Aku terdiam sambil terus menangis. Selama ini aku selalu saja menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas kematian ibuku. Dan entah kenapa saat ini aku merasa sangat senang karna aku merasakan sebuah kehangatan di dalam hatiku. Aku menyentuh punggung Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Tbc

.

.

.

Wah akhirnya update juga. Hehe gomen atas keterlambatannya..

Wah cerita ini makin lama makin gaje aja yah. Karakternya juga makin OOC. Aduh Gomen gomen.

Tapi saku berharap masih ada orang yanga mau baca cerita gaje ini.

Dan Saku juga berharap (banget) ada yang mau review. Karna review kalian adalah sumber semangat saku.

Kalo gitu…..

Mind to review?


End file.
